Gravity
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: People stopped believing the act, so the romance had to go. Did he drink their poison too? SSq Song fic


_Gravity_

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII though I am playing it right now…

Let's see…this ended up more depressing than I wanted it to. …oh well. Anyway, enjoy please.

* * *

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call  
_

I stare at him, like I have so many times before. …But I want him to see the love, the concern that I've never shown to anyone but him… 'My love…' "Seifer…"

_Well look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall  
_

"So you've…heard the rumors too? …And you're going to let them…taint your feelings for me?" 'The minute someone believes you're soft…you turn cold. …But that's not you.' "Why are you going to let others choose our fate?"

_  
But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
_

He rolls his eyes and I can practically hear him calling me an emotional puberty boy already. "You're going to…actually let them form your beliefs. …What you did to me. …That's why you…hurt me today?"

_These are the scars that words have carved  
On me  
_

'Because they're words are more important…you have to carve the fact that you're a man into my forehead.' "So this…is the power of words."

_Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth  
_

I look up at him, scanning his face, wondering if there will ever be any sign of what he feels for me again. "Seifer…we're partners…lovers…all of that. …please…" he glares shaking his head at me before turning away.

_  
So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution_

I whisper for him to stop as I grab his wrist. I begin to feel dizzy. 'No, I'm not naïve enough to believe this could last…but I won't allow it to end this way. …Not this way.' "Don't walk away from me Seifer…"

_  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me  
_

His blue eyes narrow more giving me something I have never received from him before, but also something I won't be forgetting. 'Funny how the silence can wound someone just as much as a blade…'

_This is the same place  
_

He grips me back, forcing us on my bed, kissing my lips before I can say anything about the open door.

_No not the same place_

I foolishly pray for my roommate not to come in as I feel my shirt pulled up around my arms, and then my jeans slid off as well. And I hear him open his pants, grasping my hips and just entering. I gasp as involuntary tears fall. 'He's never been so angry as to…this isn't right…Seifer…'

_  
This is the same place, love_

But the pace is still gentle as he begins to move, still familiar…

_  
No not the same place we've been before_

We stay lip-locked, though not for long as the passion is short lived, and we end it together, moaning and lie spent on the sweat soaked sheets. I hear him whisper breathlessly to me before there's a chance for exhaustion to move in. "This is where we end our story. It could have been romantic if it all stayed quiet." 'It's like hearing Seifer and not all at once…'

He leaves me, straightening himself up and pulling on his jacket. He turns his head towards me before reaching the door. "I'm a warrior, a knight Squall. …I can't have people thinking I'm soft or gay. A knight saves the princess, not the prince." 'Oh Seifer…you could so bright if you weren't so close-minded. …I wish you would let me be by your side…and not care what others think…'

_My love  
I obey your law of gravity_

"The person you love Seifer…is what you want them to be. …However, I love you. …so I will follow what you wish…and never come near you again with love in my heart. …Seifer…

"_This is the fate you've carved on me."_

His eyes lower from mine and I get to see the trail of tears fall down his face before he slowly walks away from me…and what I thought we were…

_Your law of Gravity_

_This is the fate you've carved on me_

"This is what fate you've left me. …The scar that will forever remain…"

* * *

Short but effective I suppose…hope it was good. Thanks for read. Peaceu.

Cloud Ryu


End file.
